It's Fusion Time Part 1
It's Fusion Time Part 1 is the eleventh episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With Ransik held captive by Ivan Ooze and his gang, Twilight Sparkle and her friends would have no choice but to except his wager and fight at his evil lair for the tournament in order to save him and prevent themselves from loosing to Flurry Heart. A Great day of the week/Jankenman calls Professor Utonium and Ken Utonium It is a great day of the week at the Crystal Prep Academy, Jankenman called Professor Utonium and his son, Ken for the new upgrades setups for the Harmony Force Rangers. Ivan Ooze's new evil plan/Ransik gets captured by Ivan and his gang Meanwhile at the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze came up with a new evil plan with so many generals her recruited. At the very night at Crystal Prep, Ransik was ambushed by Ivan Ooze, Sledge, Poisandra, Curio, Wrench, Fury, Snide, Doomwing, Siege, Admiral Malkor, Levira, Argus, Damaras, Prince Vrak, Prince Vekar and Serrator. As they captured him, Serrator was about to finish him off. But Sledge stopped him on account of Ivan's orders. Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Shining Armor alerted the other Power Ranger Mentors But then, Dulcea warned Principal Celestia that Ransik was endangered. So, She alerted Captain William Mitchell and Princess Shayla as Ecliptor, Villamax, Kegler, Diabolico, Loki, Nadira, Zen-Aku, Jindrax and Toxica gathered the Mighty Morphin, Squadron, Ninjetti, Aquitar, Zeo, Turbo, Space, Galaxy, Lightspeed, Time Force and Wild Force Rangers for help. As for Vice Principal Luna, She alerted Sensei Kanoi Watanabe, Sensei Omino, Anton Mercer, Anubis Cruger, Andrew Hartford, Master Phant, Master Swoop, Master Finn, Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope, Master Guin and Dr. K as Itassis, Matoombo and Norg gathered the Ninja, Dino, S.P.D., Mystic, Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM Rangers. Dean Cadance and Shining Armor on the other hand alerted Mentor Ji, Keeper, And Dane Romero and Mick Kanic as Deker gathered the Samurai, Mega, Dino Charge, Ninja Steel, Energy Chaser, Unofficial Mega, T.Q.G., Wild Prime and Nine Force Rangers about Ransik's capture. The wagers for Ransik and Flurry Heart/Excepting Ivan's tournament When Twilght and her friends encountered Ivan Ooze with Ransik carried by Olympius and Gluto in chains, He offered them to fight in his tournament at his evil lair. And the wagers were set if they win, Ransik would go free. But if they loose, They'd surrender Flurry Heart to him. Not long now, They'd excepted Ivan's challenge only for Ransik and Flurry Heart. Twilight's new plan to save Ransik/Florida explained about the Fusion Ranger Modes Then, Twiight came up with the plan to save Ransik and prevent themselves from loosing the tournament. Soon, Florida explained to the Harmony Force Rangers about the Fusion Ranger Modes they could possess with the Legendary Ranger Keys as Kegler upgraded their Morphers with some help from Alpha 5, 6 and 7 and Circuit as they make sure they're tested well enough. Arriving at Ivan Ooze's Lair/Hospitality before the tournament When Twilight and her friends arrived at Ivan Ooze's Lair, They were led by Olympius and Jinxer when Ivan Ooze and his gang welcomed them to the evil lair. Soon, They were given hospitality before the tournament. Then, Ransik was in his cell as Twilight told him about their plan. Ivan Ooze's tournament begins/Trixie, the others and the first groups of Rangers came Just then, Ivan Ooze prepared the tournament as it's about to begin. When Mirage secretly sends the tracking chip with a parachute which signaled Trixie as she, Gloriosa Daisy, Timber Spruce, Ecliptor, Villamax, Diabolico, Loki, Nadira, Jindrax, Toxica and Zen-Aku begin their search and rescue party. Just as they were caught by some Footsoldiers, The Mighty Morphin, Squadron, Ninjetti, Aquitar, Zeo, Turbo, Space, Galaxy, Lightspeed, Time Force and Wild Force Rangers fought them off buying them enough time to find Ransik. Fighting Goldar, Scorpina, Rito, Machine alliance, Elgar and Darkonda Suddenly, Twilight and her friends were at the tournament to begin their match. Their fires match is against Goldar, Scorpina and Rito, Next is Prince Gasket, Princess Archerina, Louie Kaboom and the Generals of the Machine Empire, General Venjix, Gerrok, Steelon, Automon and Tezzla, Then, They've brought down Elgar and Darkonda. Fighting Furio, Treacheron, Deviot, Barbarax, Triskull, Olympius, Vypra and Quarganon With the next matches to continue, The Harmony Force Rangers fought Furio, Treacheron, Deviot, Barbarax, Triskull, Olympius, Vypra and Quarganon. Twilight and her friends never gave up. Fighting Frax, Onikage and the Org Generals/Zurgane alerted Ivan Ooze However, They're about to fight Frax, Onikage and the Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok. At last, Twilight won a few fights and deserved a break. Just then, Zurgane alerted Ivan Ooze about Trixie, Gloriosa Daisy, Timber Spruce and the Power Ranger intruding the Evil Lair to rescue Ransik. Ivan however is working on a new tick of his own. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Squadron Rangers Ninjetti Rangers Aquitar Rangers Zeo Rangers Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Rangers Dino Rangers S.P.D. Rangers Mystic Rangers Overdrive Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers R.P.M. Rangers Samurai Rangers Mega Rangers Dino Charge Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Energy Chaser Rangers Unofficial Rangers T.Q.G. Rangers Wild Prime Rangers Nine Force Rangers Data Squad Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Ecliptor *Florida *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *The Wind Sisters Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Jankenman *Aikko *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell, Bullet and Bloom *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bull, Blitz, Barrel and Blaze Civilians *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce Villains *Ivan Ooze *Principal Cinch *Leia *Mondo the Magician *Pandora the Witch *Minus the Wizard *The Night Wind *Masked Odashi *Onikage *The Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka *The Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella and Toady *Scorch *Snapper *Prince Olympius *Vypra *Jinxer *Quarganon *Kamdor *The Fear Cats: Cheetar, Mig, Benglo and Crazar *Prince Vrak *Prince Vekar *Admiral Malkor *Creepox *Bigs *Bluefur *Levira *Damaras *Argus *Redker *Goldar *Scorpina *Finster *Baboo *Squatt *Mordant *Rito Revolto *Zeltrax *Sledge *Fury *Wrench *Poisandra *Curio *Singe *Snide *Doomwing *Furio *Treacheron *Deviot *Barbarax *Hexuba *Triskull *Morticon *Imperious *The Barbarian Beasts: Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below and Fightoe *The Eight Terrors: Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Black Lance and Sculpin *Queen Machina *Prince Sprocket *Klank & Orbus *Louie Kaboom *Prince Gasket *Princess Archerina *The Machine Empire Generals: Venjix, Gerrok, Tezzla, Automon and Steelon *Darkonda *Serrator *Octoroo *Zurgane *Choobo *Motodrone *Shimazu *Vexacus *Ripcon *Cosmo Royale *Madame Odius *Frax *Gluto *Broodwing *General Havoc *Elgar *Rygog *Porto *General Crunch *General Shifter *Kilobyte *Professor Cog Trivia *Jankenman had a call from Professor Utonium and his son, Ken Utonium by the Phone. *Florida told the Harmony Force Rangers about the Fusion Ranger Modes to use and become any modes descended by the Legendary Power Rangers. *The first part is based on the tradition of the first Power Rangers series of Fox Kids from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to Power Rangers Wild Force. *The Mighty Morphin, Squadron, Ninjetti, Aquitar, Zeo, Turbo, Space, Galaxy, Lightspeed, Time Force and Wild Force Rangers will go with Trixie, Gloriosa Daisy, Timber Spruce, Ecliptor, Villamax, Diabolico, Loki, Nadira, Jindrax, Toxica and Zen-Aku as they buy them enough time to find Ransik. *The Storyline continues in It's Fusion Time Part 2. Transcript *It's Fusion Time Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225